The present invention relates to an apparatus for synthesizing polynucleotides.
A well-known method of synthesizing polynucleotides, for example DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid) is such that a support chemically combined with nucleotide is used, and nucleotide is sequentially condensed by phosphotriester method, phosphodiester method, phosphite method and the like.
This synthesizing process includes the steps of washing, deprotection, washing, condensation reaction, washing, coupling and repeating the afore-mentioned steps. The types of steps are not many. However, many tedious repetitive operations are required.
The present inventors have proposed a polynucleotide synthesizing apparatus in Japanese Patent Application No. 58-161637 for eliminating the tediousness of the synthesis operation.
The proposed polynucleotide synthesizing apparatus comprises an apparatus body which is equipped with two reactors, a plurality of containers which are charged with reagents and solvents and the like necessary for polynucleotide synthesis reaction and a change valve for changing the passages between the containers and the reactors by operating a knob and liquid supplying means for feeding the reagents and solvents and the like from the respective containers to the reactors under the pressure of an inert gas.
This synthesizing apparatus can eliminate the tediousness of the synthesis operation. By operating a three-way valve along the passage between a top inlet of the reactor and the change valve, liquid can be simultaneously supplied to two reactors or alternatively liquid may be supplied to only one reactor.
However there is a problem in which liquid supply and discharge to and from one reactor can not be repeated while the other reactor is charged with the solvent and reagent, or reaction can not be continued in one reactor while reaction is stopped or terminated in the other reactor.